Vampires, Werewolves, Witches & Winchesters Oh My
by SuperFan3
Summary: Cassie Robinson who is a distant cousin of the Bennett cousins  Lucy and Bonnie moves to Mystic Falls after getting changed into a Vampire. She tries to start over but things get complicated when the Winchester brothers arrive.
1. Chapter 1

Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and Winchesters Oh My

Summary: Cassie Robinson moves to Mystic Falls after being turned into a Vampire. She is hoping for a new life with her distant cousin, Bonnie Bennet but things change with the arrival of the Winchester brothers in town.

Chapter One

Cassie Robinson let out a breath as she stopped her car across the street from the coffee shop in downtown Mystic falls. She was craving again and she decided to drive around the block to grab her a quick drink of her new favorite beverage. She got out of her car and unlocked the trunk. Her cooler was good and cold and she took out a container that looked like a frozen juice cartoon. She had to be inventive in the way she ingested her blood. She didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. She took a long drink then but the carton back inside. She looked around again because she would have sworn she was being watched. She didn't see anyone but she felt the presence of one of her own kind just before a tall dark haired man stood in front of her.

He looked down her nose at him with his startling blue eyes.

"Ah I can smell a Bennett several miles away," he said as he cocked his eyebrows at her.

Cassie knew right away who the man had to be. Lucy Bennett was crazy about Damon Salvatore and before they were on the outs she and Lucy spend a lot of time together.

"Oh Lucky me, welcomed to town by a Salvatore brother I'm getting goose bumps just being in your presence," she said with sarcasm heavy in her tone before she close the hood of her trunk. She wasn't afraid of him mostly because he knew she was a relative of Lucy's and Lucy could still best him love or not.

"So you coming to town for some rest and relaxation I was told," Damon said as he walked Cassie to the door of her car.

"Yep, that's it some R &R, Damon, I have to go meet up with my cousin I am sure I will see you again soon," Cassie said as she started her car before she drove away.

"I will see you soon," Damon said before he went back to his house.

-At the coffee shop, Elena waited impatiently. She was afraid Cassie had gotten lost when she saw a tall dark haired woman walk in the door before she looked around.

"Cassie?" Elena asked as she went toward the door of the small café.

"Hey oh who are you?" Cassie said her senses alive with questions. She had expected Bonnie though she hadn't seen her since she was a small child. Of course there was no way she could mistake the dark haired for Bonnie. She was clearly the friend, Cassie thought. She smelled of another vampire too he was scent was all over her.

"Oh I'm Elena, Bonnie got stuck at school and sent me to pick you up," Elena said as she put her hand out for Cassie to take it. She could feel the coldness of the ring that Cassie wore. Even to the touch it seemed ornate, she was going to comment on it but it didn't seem the right time.

She raised her eyebrow as she eyed Cassie. The woman was just as beautiful as her cousins; she began to wonder about the bloodline she hadn't considered it too much with all the drama in her own life.

"I see, so you are the best friend? Okay good to meet you," she said as she had a sudden craving as she looked at Elena. What was it about the woman that she was such a vampire magnet, Cassie wondered. Cassie knew the history of Elena and the Salvatore's but not all the details.

"Do you want some coffee?" Elena asked.

"Oh no that's fine, it was just a meeting place," Cassie said before Elena walked toward the door of the café.

-Across the country Sam and Dean argue over the way Sam is behaving about the vampires they have been hunting.

"Look Dean I know you think that certain types of ….people don't deserve to live but we have met more than one vampire who is trying with all their might to avoid killing humans. I think we should consider that there is at least a small amount of them that are not monsters but victims doing their best to survive like the rest of us," Sam said as he watched his brother pace the hotel room.

Dean racked his hands through his hair, "I don't know Sam I was raised to believe differently it's hard you know," he said with hesitation as Sam looked at him with lowered eyes.

Sam wasn't seeing the problem he couldn't get all emotional over it but he was looking at the facts. "Yeah I know, Dad raised us that way but hey the world has changed since we saved it," he said with a slight smile.

Dean nodded, "Yeah maybe, I just need some proof, you know hard proof," he said before he finally had a seat at the end of the bed near Sam's bed. Sam handed him a beer.

"I hear you bro," Sam said.

-Cassie followed Elena to her home. They went inside together where Cassie met Jenna, Elena's aunt. Cassie smiled at the woman. She seemed almost fragile to her.

Elena excused herself.

"Hi, so great to meet you. Bonnie has been excited that you were coming to town according to Elena," Jenna said as Cassie followed her into the kitchen while Elena went upstairs to change clothes.

"Yes we haven't seen one another in many years. Last time was at a family reunion in Missouri. Our families were not exactly close as we were growing up mostly because of living far apart and being distant relatives literally," Cassie said with a smile.

"You were closer to Lucy, right?"

"Yes she is closer to my age," Cassie said simply without giving details. She tried hard not to focus on Jenna's heartbeat that was loud in her ears. She needed another drink; she had totally planned the timing wrong. She got up and knocked over the glass of water that Jenna had put in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said with her head down her face contorted and she tried to hide it. "I have to get something out of my car I will be right back she said as she rushed from the room to go outside.

She closed her eyes as she reached into grab the container she had drank from earlier. She downed it quickly. She turned around to see Lucy walking up the drive.

"Hey," Lucy said, "you have to be careful with that stuff ," she said as she berated Cassie as they both stood behind the car.

Cassie glared at her, it was Lucy's fault she had been bitten to start. The other woman's dealing with vampires had put her in danger. They had been hanging out together at a club that vampires frequented when Lucy had been showing off for a friend. Suddenly Cassie had been whisked away and before she knew it someone had bitten her. She screamed out in pain then they were gone. Lucy stood had stood in front of her with horror in her eyes. Lucy blamed herself and Cassie was still trying to forgive her. She had put a spell on a ring so that Cassie would walk in daylight but their closeness was never the same.

If she was the murdering kind she would have taken her head off on the spot but she wasn't and she was fond of living a human type existence. It had been two years ago that she had been changed she had thought she was getting used to it but some days things didn't quite go as she hoped.

"Hi to you," Cassie said as she close the back of her car," before she looked up to see someone else drive in the yard.

The dark haired girl had all the signs of being Bonnie. She was young, beautiful and had a head full of dark curls.

"Cassie?" she said as she sped up her steps to meet them in front of Cassie's car.

"In the flesh," Cassie said before she was engulfed in a hug by Bonnie who pulled away after a moment.

Bonnie knew what Cassie had become as soon as she was in her arms. Her heart broke. Why did everyone she love have to be different? Why was her world changing so drastically.

"No, Cassie," she said with a frown at Lucy then again at Cassie.

"I can explain," Lucy said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-1Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapters but for now its best to get them posted. I hope you all are still liking it none the less.

**Chapter Two**

Jeremy walked up behind Bonnie before she could respond to Lucy's statement. Even though it wasn't that Bonnie would want o hear the explanation standing in Elena's front yard. She gave her cousin a knowing look.

"Hey, you must be Cassie?" he said before Bonnie realized he was close enough to her to beathe down her neck. She turned around to look up at him but he was looking over at Cassie.

Cassie smiled at the handsome young man. "Yes, that I am. Who are you?" she asked with a slight smile. She did love to flirt. There was something about being a vampire that had made her even more outgoing than before. She could tell that Jeremy was young but he was quite handsome too. Something about him reminded her of Dean. She couldn't think on him it only made her sad. She bit her lip as she looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie stuttered, "Oh this is Jeremy, Elena's brother and my um boyfriend."

Cassie raised her eyebrows, "Well nice to meet you Jeremy, I guess you all keep close relations around here," she said teasingly with a slight southern accent as she tried to break the awkward moment.

"Hey, no need to meet in the front yard," Jenna said as they all turned at the sound of her opening the front door. She walked down the porch but was stopped by the sound of Bonnie's voice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before she turned around. "Sorry Jenna I have to get Cassie home before my dad leaves again he wants to say hello. He will be gone for a couple of weeks," Bonnie said before she turned to walk way.

Jenna stopped in her path at Bonnie's words.

"Thanks for the hospitality, sorry we have to run, " Cassie said before she followed Bonnie with Lucy behind her.

"See you soon," Lucy said without turning around again. She knew she was in for a good tongue lashing from Bonnie. She had promised her that she would stay out of the vampires plans before and after she had returned to Mystic Falls.

She hadn't kept her promise o either front. She returned to Mystic Falls only to fall into the arms of Damon Salvatore. The same Damon who suddenly stood in her path even though he had waited off to the side of the yard to watch the goings on for that few moments that they had stood near the cars.

"Honey Bum, I been waiting for you," he said with a wicked grin. He actually licked his lips as his eyes lit up.

Lucy sighed, "I'll be along shortly. You know I do have a job and a life besides pleasing you in your bedroom," she said in a teasing whisper. Damon raised his eyebrows. "Really? Okay, well since I don't have a job or a life I expect you to be at my beck and call," he said as he traced his cold hands over her face. She was immediately mesmerized by his cool blue eyes but not enough to give into him.

"We all can't have our way," Lucy said as she moved away from him. "I'll be along shortly, I promise," she said with a wink this time.

Damon left it at that as he watched them go out of sight of Jenna. He stood back with his arms crossed he really needed to start driving more; it would have been less obvious with those not in the know about his situation he looked up and smiled at Jenna who seemed to be looking for a vehicle for him.

"Yeah Jenna I will be back later," Jeremy started to say before Bonnie stopped him. "I need to talk with the two of them alone first maybe you can bring Lucy's car later and I can bring you back," Bonnie whispered with her hand on Jeremy's arm.

"Um sure just give me a call," Jeremy said with a smile and a quick kiss.

Jenna saw the display and grimaced before she went back inside. She had nothing against Bonnie but after years of being Elena's best friend it seemed an odd change of pace. It wasn't up to her though Jeremy was only sixteen going on seventeen she was just his aunt. Her input was not welcome and at least she knew Bonnie was a good girl.

-Elena saw the gesture from the window of her room where she sat talking with Steffan who had been waiting in her room after her arrival home.

"So what's up with this new lady? Cassie?" Stefan asked before Elena snuggled in his arms.

"I don't know for sure she is somehow related to Bonnie and Lucy. She wanted a fresh start and Lucy suggested Mystic Falls. I don't know why with all the drama and Katherine in the tomb," she said a she turned into Stefan. "Do you think she is a witch too?" she asked as he shrugged. She would have a talk with Bonnie later and perhaps get a bit of insight though Bonnie could be closed mouth at times.

Stefan hated lying to Elena but sometimes he liked that she was unaware of a lot of things that didn't directly involve her. Of course Stefan had been briefed about Cassie because Damon had informed as soon as he found out she had arrived. Lucy had bet him that Cassie would chicken out and owed him a debt of naughty consequences. He had gone on about it, Stefan thought, it had annoyed him to no end.

All the years he was apart from Damon he never thought Damon would show up to have a life in the same town with him. He also never considered his brother would be so active with women. He hadn't meditated on it at all but he almost, wished that Damon would get his own place except their home was large enough for a family of six.

"Hey did you hear me?" she pouted.

"Yes I did and I am sure we will find out all the details in the days to come," he said before he leaned into kiss her.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

The car ride to Bonnie's house was uneasy for all those involved. Bonnie tried to focus on the road while Lucy explained about the incident at the bar. Cassie was quiet because she realized she wasn't completely innocent in regards to what had happened to her. Her drinking had allowed her inhibitions to be lowered to the point that she had gone outside with a guy to his car which was her own fault.

"Bonnie I wished I could take it back every day, but you have to understand even though I didn't want to be a vampire pawn I admittedly had gotten used to it," Lucy confessed, "there was the whole thing about them not killing me too at least at first."

Bonnie couldn't believe it. Lucy hadn't said much about Cassie coming to Mystic Falls which really should have given her all the details she needed. If Lucy was happy everyone knew about it. She was generally an expressive carefree person. All the while they had discussed Cassie coming to town she had been quiet and almost forlorn Bonnie thought.

Maybe it was her own fault she had been so wrapped up in her new relationship with Jeremy and drama with Katherine and Elena that she hadn't taken the time to consider that Lucy's sudden reserve manner had been a sign of a problem.

"Okay well nothing can be done about it now," Bonnie said in a frustrated voice.

"Yes its been two years and they have artificial blood these days. The only thing about is that it doesn't allow you to be as strong as those that drink human blood," Cassie said with an almost forlornness in her voice. She had tasted blood before even though it was animal blood. Something inside of her stretched and she could feel her face contorting as the veins came to the surface. Lucy saw her face in the mirror. "You need to get that under control," Lucy warned Cassie.

Cassie glared at her, "Fine, but you will have to forgive me if I end up eating somone's pet I do need real strength from time to time," Cassie insisted.

Bonnie cringed, "Well luckily this area is full of woods with plenty of wild life at least it has been in the past. On the other hand with Damon running around there maybe fewer than before. He has his moods so its best to stay far away when he is having a bad day," Bonnie said. She didn't want Cassie to get hurt because she would have to get in Damon's face over it and they were might be a new war in Mystic Falls.

"That reminds me he is waiting for me if you can have your little friend bring my car I would appreciated it," Lucy said as they stopped in front of Bonnie's house to see her father going toward his own car.

Bonnie stopped the car in record time to get out to meet her father, "Dad, I thought you wanted to say hello to Cassie before you left town," she said with concern in her voice. Her father had been forgetful lately and she was worried about him. He insisted he had a lot of work on his mind.

"Oh Bonnie yes, I was wondering what was taking you all so long," he said before he turned to smile at Bonnie and Lucy as they got out of the car.

"Hello Uncle Baron, its been forever since I saw you," Cassie said before she was in the older man's arms.

She had not been around family since Lucy had left after the falling out. Cassie own mother had died not so long afterward and she had been all alone until she met up with Lucy before that. She felt it would be great to be around family again even if they were only distant cousins. She had high hopes for a better future even though often thoughts of Dean crept into her soul. She missed him but didn't want it to be the death of her. She couldn't see him being anything but appalled at what she had become.

Baron smiled to himself, "I'm so glad you came to stay with us for a while or in our case to keep Bonnie company. I am gone quite a lot. Feel free to make yourself at home," he said before he gave a slight nod to Lucy who smiled at him before he hugged Bonnie and got in his car.

"I will call as soon as I get to the hotel, you all be careful," he added before he drove away.

Bonnie watched her father leave and for the first time wondered how much he knew of witches and the rest of the things that went on in Mystic Falls. She had a funny feeling he was not as in the dark as he might like her to think. He was comfortable leaving her alone for weeks at a time so he knew something. She smiled to herself.

Her father was an old fashion gentleman so he was not one to talk details of anything that he might not feel was socially appropriate. She doubted he was a witch however it wouldn't totally shock her to find out otherwise. She had not gotten any vibes from him the way she had Lucy when they first met up at the masquerade ball.

"Okay," Bonnie said after she gave Jeremy a quick call, "he was already on the way," she added before they went inside to wait.

-Cassie was impressed by the size of the house. It was modern and roomy. She approved of the set up and marveled at the décor. There was an array of browns, burgundy's as well as tans and browns. It reminded her of an old world museum but with a hint of modern touches which were obviously due to Bonnie input. "Very cool," she said to Bonnie who she followed into the kitchen.

Lucy pulled out her phone to call Damon to let him know she was finally going to be on her way in a few short moments. Lucy could tell Damon had gotten tired of waiting and had gone on to reading or maybe he was hovering outside Elena's house watching her and Stefan in the window. Lucy bit her lip as she had to leave a message, "Hey Babe I will be over shortly," she said into the phone. Damon didn't pick up even though he held the small phone in his hand.

He cared about Lucy more than she would ever know but he didn't like for woman to know how much he cared. He had learned his lesson with Katherine. That bitch, he thought, had torn him apart for all those years he had mourned her. For her to show up and say she loved Stefan had almost ended him. Lucy had been a challenge since she was a Bennett witch. Part of him had wanted Bonnie to get really angry again so he could have a reason to hurt Lucy. That desire had changed after only a day with Lucy. She had been sweet and sassy and he enjoyed the taste of her lips. They had walked and talked even though Bonnie had warned Lucy about him according to her. Lucy had a mind of her own and it hadn't been three hours before they had sex against a tree deep in the forest. He could imagine her as a wench in the old days with her dress hiked up and hose down around her ankles it made him smile. The thought of the day got him excited and he used that image to get himself in the mood more often than not. It was that or use an old vision of Katherine that often turned to Elena.

Lucy was used to vampires and liked a good time but after that day she purposefully had stayed away from him even though he openly had pursued her. She had played the game of hide and seek with him for weeks, until she gave in again. Sometimes he missed some of the challenge but at other times he was glad to be occupied when Stefan was with Elena. He would let Lucy think that he was being distant because he was evil and angry maybe one day he would show her another side of him or maybe not.

-Bonnie offered Cassie a choice of beverages including lemonade, water and a beer. She turned to her and smiled. "I'm sorry if you think I am being a bitch about all of this I was just surprised and a bit sad, you know."

Cassie nodded, "Believe me I know but I think my being here will be good for us all," Cassie said before Lucy came in the room.

"Okay you two I will talk to you tomorrow," Lucy said before Jeremy walked in the kitchen. He hoped that Bonnie would fill him on the secret Bennett conversation but he wouldn't hold his breath. Their relationship was uneasy at times when it came to magic and vampires especially. Bonnie had given in to him after he pursued her for three full months. She had kept using his age as a barrier at the times she wasn't saying that her being Elena's best friend was an issue. Jeremy didn't miss that time before he had turned seventeen. They were still dating without being physical but they were getting close. He assumed since Bonnie knew about the other girls that she wanted to get some distance from them at least in time if nothing else.

"Oh wait," Bonnie said, "Cassie do you want to go out for a while with Jeremy and I otherwise we can just come back here and order pizza," before she looked from Jeremy to Cassie.

As much as Cassie wanted to be around people she refused to be a third wheel, "Oh gosh no I am so tired, you two have fun we can have pizza tomorrow," Cassie said before she saw that Jeremy was visibly relieved. Horny boys, she thought.

"Ok but I won't be gone for very long," Bonnie insisted before they all left the kitchen.

Lucy had taken off right away and after Bonnie explained the alarms and locks, she and Jeremy left also.

Cassie sighed, how ironic she had come to be around people and the first night she was all alone. "We are born alone and we die alone," Cassie muttered to herself before she went up to put away her suitcases before she went downstairs to explore the freezer situation.

Lucy arrived just in time to see that Damon had left his clothes on the floor of his bedroom before she heard the sound of the water running in the shower. She had taken the day off from the law firm where she worked a half hour away to meet up with Cassie at least that had been her excuse. She rarely took time off and at work she tended to use a bit of magic to get her work done faster otherwise she would be bored to tears as a secretary. She tried hard to fit in at work because she too wanted a normal life as much as was reasonable.

She bit her lip as she disrobed also. She grabbed a rubber band from her purse so that she could put her long hair up to keep it from being soaked in the shower not that Damon cared. Damon had only an appetite for sex and blood. Luckily he had learned to get them both from Lucy. She didn't really mind too much any longer since he only took small amounts of the blood from her and she loved the sex.

She stepped in the shower to find herself with her back against the wall a second later. Damon wore nothing but a sexy grin as he traced his fingers down her cheek. She loved the sight of his naked body, she caressed his body. He moved in for a slow kiss while he moved his other hand up and down her sides. Lucy grabbed Damon by the hair to control the kiss but he was too fast for her as he ended the brief kiss and picked her up so that he held her hands on the wall with her butt facing him. Lucy's heart rate exhilarated as he breathed in her ears while his hands explored her body. She would have enjoyed it more if she thought Damon really loved her instead of using her like she used him for sex. Damon wanted Elena so bad she could almost feel it in his touch or so she thought. He always lied though and said it wasn't true. Lucy used all her strength to turn around to face Damon. She wanted him to see who he was with she needed him to at least be that honest with her.

She grabbed him by the hair again but this time he laughed before he picked her again but this time her legs wrapped around his body tightly and he finally gave in to kissing her for long moments before he pushed her against the wall and slid inside of her. Lucy somehow felt victorious though her being with a vampire could never be truly a loving experience it was satisfying physically. Damon was a always a little rough but it added to the dance. She moaned against his ears as all thought of the water that cascaded over them was forgotten until he felt her orgasm explode around him. He moved back to look in her eyes again; he stared at her almost gently. Lucy grinned before she moved down the wall. She moved the water in the other direction with only a couple of words. Damon liked for her to use her gifts she wasn't sure why but every now and again she did a bit for him.

"Time to get clean now," she said before she handed him the shower gel.

Damon nodded.

Dean tried to phone Cassie that night after he and Sam argued about the vampires. He had thought about calling her for months but never given into to the desire. He was disappointed to find that she had changed her number but even more upset to hear from someone at Cassie's old office that her mother had died. He wondered why she hadn't contacted him she was as much alone in the world as far as he was aware of as he and Sam were. It hadn't been but a year or so since they had last spoken though even at that time Cassie had seemed different somehow less outgoing but more than that he couldn't put his finger on exactly what had changed about her. He closed the cell phone before he went back inside the motel room.

He found sitting behind the computer with a frown on his face.

"Hey I think we might need a break before we decide on the vampires how about a trip to California. You always wanted to bang Lindsey Lohan, let's go for it," Sam said with a slight smile.

Dean turned to Sam with a smirk, "You know I think it's time Miss Lohan met me, I hear she needs a new man. Let's go to Cali, we need a break maybe you can get laid too," Dean said.

Sam laughed he could tell when his brother came in the room that he had not been successful at finally contacting Cassie. He needed Dean to have some time to just be himself as much as he needed time to think while Dean was on the prowl.

TBC


End file.
